


Ready to go!

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, This is all just fluff, it’s rlly something wow, like every sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma and Paul get ready for work in the morning





	Ready to go!

Sun streamed silently through the blinds onto the white bed sheets and Paul watched dust particles dance about lazily in the sunbeams.   
His eyes drifted across the wall to the clock, it was time to get up.  
“Morning Em,” he whispered.   
In the night she must’ve rolled from her side of the bed onto his, and was using his shoulder as a pillow. His whole arm had gone numb.   
“Get up,” he shifted his shoulder but Emma made no move to wake up.   
“It’s eight o clock. You have to go to work soon. Wake up.”  
Emma grunted, awake now but refusing to open her eyes.   
“Hey, I told you that you were up too late last night.”  
“One in the morning isn’t late you’re just a baby,” she yawned, rolling over to lie up against his side and wrap his arms around him to stop him getting out of bed.   
“Okay well you’re the one who can’t get up, so,” he kissed her cheek. “Get up.”  
“I’m just gonna lie here for five more minutes.”   
“Get up,” he told her again, sliding his arm around her waist.   
“I’m working on it,” she told him.   
He ran his fingertips lightly over her side and she shot awake with a panicked laugh, pushing his hands away. “Your hands are cold! Don’t tickle me, oh my god!” She pulled her shirt back down, rubbing her hand over her side. “How are you so cold!? It’s the middle of summer!”   
“Are you awake now?” He chuckled.   
Emma stuck out her tongue at him and shifted back to her side of the bed, laying her head down again.   
“I’m getting up, I’ve got to get ready for my job which I do intend on keeping by showing up on time.”  
Emma snorted. “Fuck Beanies.” She rolled onto her side to look at Paul again. “Are you really getting up?”   
“Yeah, of course.” But as he sat up Emma slammed her hand into his chest and pushed him back into bed, curling up next to his side with a triumphant laugh.   
“What’s your favourite season?” She asked.   
“Not summer,” he shot back. “I love you and everything but it’s way too hot for this. I’m gonna go make breakfast.” He pulled himself out of her grasp. “Go have a shower,” he told her. “You didn’t have one last night.”  
“I was going to once I finished studying but you told me to get to bed so like not my fault. Also I’m a whole ass adult I can look after my fucking hygiene,” she told him.   
“You literally forget to eat breakfast if I don’t make it for you.”   
“Because I don’t have time for breakfast!” She gaped. “I have to get to work!”   
“You don’t have time for breakfast because you don’t get out of bed!” He retorted. “You’re getting toast for breakfast today. I was going to make you pancakes but you’re testing my patience,” he put on a mock-angry tone.   
“Aww boo,” Emma sighed. “Okay, I’m getting up.” She kicked the sheets back and got out of bed, stretching her arms above her head.   
“Can you just throw me my suit real quick?” He asked.   
“Summers my favourite season,” Emma added as she went to grab his suit off the hanger. “Ask me why.”   
“Emma I know why, I’m not going to ask.”  
“Ask why.”  
“I’m not-“  
“Ask why!”  
“Why Emma?” Paul sighed.   
“Because you look hot without a shirt,” and a stupid, proud grin spread across her face as she waited for his reaction.  
“You do this every summer, Em, go shower.”   
“And I get to wear your shirt,” she added, turning in a circle to show off the shirt that was clearly too big for her.   
“Go put some pants on, okay?” He snorted to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks, she looked quite cute really. He took his suit from her arms and turned his back to her, rolling his eyes at her antics and heading off to make breakfast.   
“Whatever, I’m gonna go shower.”   
“Be quick, I’m making breakfast. We have to go it’s almost time to leave.”   
“On it!” She called, already moved to the ensuite.   
Paul headed over to the kitchen, pulling on his shirt and buttoning up, getting dressed as he waited for the bread to be toasted.   
He selected the strawberry jam out of the pantry, Emma’s favourite.   
Summer wasn’t really her favourite season, she had only said that to tease him. She usually spends the whole season complaining about how hot it gets in Beanies and in the lecture hall.   
He spread the jam over Emma’s toast and ate his own before heading back to the bedroom for his tie.   
Emma was already fussing about in the mirror getting the bow on her uniform straight. She looked much fresher and less tired already.   
He came up to the mirror, hugging her from behind and breathing in the scent of whatever sort of shampoo she used.   
“Good morning,” he started again. “Are you more awake now?”   
Emma nodded, pulling out a strand of hair stuck in her bun. “Y’know in summer the coffee rush times are completely different to the winter ones, business dies by midday.”  
“Cool coffee fact,” he let go of her to fetch his tie.   
Emma’s eyes followed him in the mirror. “That’s me hinting at you to get coffee at midday. It gets so boring.”   
He tied his tie and took Emma to the kitchen, handing her the toast he had made. “It’s twenty to nine, eat quickly and I’ll drive you to work.”   
Emma pulled out a seat and started to eat as Paul returned the jam to the pantry.   
He could feel her eyes burning into his back and could hear she had stopped eating. “Nearly time to go,” he tried to prompt her subtlety. He began checking his tie and his buttons self consciously, certain Emma was about to mock him about something.   
“Oh,” she turned back to her breakfast and finished it off before adding somewhat sheepishly: “your hair looks really great today.”  
“Oh!” Paul gasped, surprised. He had assumed she was staring at something he had done wrong. “Thanks Em,” he smiled, running his hands through his hair.   
She took her plate to the sink and turned to stand in front of him.   
“Ready to go?” Emma asked. Then she squinted for a second before straightening his tie.   
“Ready to go,” he grinned. “You ready to go?” He fixed the collar of her blouse and she beamed back at him.   
“Ready to go!”

**Author's Note:**

> nO this is not a mamd reference


End file.
